fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/Other Memory
(wip) Basic Info *Species: Gridmask/Splationian Hybrid *Gender: Female *Birthdate: 04/01/3999 AEQ *Aura: *Height: 5’ 6” *Weight: 148.9 lbs Dolce works at a barber shop, and has a side-hobby of baking. Dolce is the first cousin of Blake, and knows Grylos. Dolce is sweet yet sassy; she has a good heart but a bit of an attitude. She loves to eat. Dolce has short brown hair with a boy-ish haircut. Her eyes are green, and her skin is a soft peach color. She stands at about five feet six inches, with a fair build. She normally wears a cozy pink-striped coat and black jeans. She has several piercings, including in her left ear, her right eyebrow, her left nostril, the ride side of her upper lip, and her tongue. She also usually wears a silver necklace with a green gem in the center. Combat Info Attacks * - Stabs the target with her spear. Elemental properties of the attack depend on the weapon used. May inflict . * - Stops for a turn to eat. Restores her health. * - Strikes the ground, and causes a pillar of lava to rise up and scorch a target. May the target. * - Blows icy wind at all opponents. May targets. * - Blows poisonous herbs at all opponents. May targets. * - Doubles the Speed stat of all allies. * - Blows healing bubbles at all allies. Slightly heals allies. * - Casts a shade of energy in a cone-like shape. Removes buffs from the target and inflicts . * - 5-hit combo that deals massive / damage. If the first target dies while before all the hits of the combo are over (and if they are not the only opponent left in the wave), then Dolce will target another opponent at random with the rest of the hits. * - Attack that becomes more powerful based on how low her HP is and how many allies are incapacitated. Armament * - A cozy pink coat. Decreases damage taken from -type attacks by 5%. * - A baker's uniform, complete with hat and apron. Increases health restored from ability. * - Sweatshirt and sweatpants, with the Hawkeye logo on them. Decreases damage taken from -type attacks by 5%. * - Basic spear with a layered-cake design. Gives a 25% -type element. * - A weapon inherited from an ancient ancestor. Increases the power of . Gives a 50% -type element. * - A pointy golden staff with red leather covering the handle and a spherical red gem near the point. Increases the power of . Gives a 50% -type element. * - A powerful trident embed with the power of the great queen of a long-dead race. Gives a 25% -type element. * - Grants Dolce a 2% resistance to . * - Inconveniences Dolce with a 2% weakness to -type damage. * - Grants Dolce a 2% resistance to -type damage. * - Grants Dolce a 2% resistance to -type damage. * - Grants Dolce a 2% resistance to -type damage. Traits * - When Dolce's HP drops below 20%, she automatically gains a 25% buff in attack, defense, and speed. * - Has an additional +15% Critical chance. * - When health is below 25%, Dolce will automatically counter-attack with when hit. * - When Blake is present in battle, both gain a +5% critical chance. Basic Info *Species: Mutated Gridmask *Gender: Female (trans) *Birthdate: ??? (biologically 17) *Height: 5'3.5" *Weight: 116 lbs. *Aura: Ioanna is a mysterious girl with an unknown past. She is apparently the sister of Grylos. She is very shy and insecure. Ioanna has short pink hair in a similar haircut that Grylos has, but she normally wears a wig of the same color of her hair-- the wig is shoulder-length and wavy. She has a cute, smooth face, with a somewhat masculine jawline. Her eyes are a soft brown, and her skin is a pale pink. She normally wears eyeliner, giving herself wings, and mascara. She stands at about 5 feet and 3 and a half inches tall, and she is very skinny. She normally wears a white shift dress. Combat Info Attacks * - Aims steadily at a single target, and then shoots. High accuracy, with decent damage. * - Unloads all six bullets in her gun. If the target dies before all six bullets are used, then Ioanna targets another random opponent. After using this move, Ioanna's physical attack stat is debuffed by 50%. * - Takes out her elephant gun and shoots it at a single target. Low accuracy, but massive damage if it hits. * - Shoots a stream of water from her gun. * - Shoots a cloud of fire from her gun. May the target. * - Shoots a line of electricity from her gun. May the target. * - Shoots six gaia seeds from her gun, which attach to random opponents. The seeds last for three turns, and they drain energy from the targets they are attached to and heal Ioanna slightly. * - Creates a shockwave in the middle of the wave of opponents. Deals splash damage. * - Powerful attack that is similar to . * - Takes a turn to cheer on her allies. Buffs all allies stats by 10%. * - Shoots a ball of light that spins in the air, and then dissipates, dealing great -type damage to all opponents. ** - Shoots a ball of light that spins in the air, then creates smaller orbs of light to orbit around it, then dissipates, dealing great -type damage to all opponents and slightly healing all allies. * - Increases Defense stat of all allies. Armament * - A white shift dress. Decreases damage taken from -type attacks by 5%. * - A black, gothic-lolita style skirt. Decreases damage taken from -type attacks by 5%. * - A blue/yellow cheerleader uniform. Doubles the effect of * - A white pistol that shoots white bullets. Has a 50% -type element. * - A large shotgun used for hunting and killing beasts called "elephants." * - A grey gun with a large scope. Increases Ioanna's accuracy by 10%. Traits * - Has a 2% chance to render any opponent unable to attack for a single turn. * - When entering battle, has a 30% chance of buffing ally’s magic stat. Basic Info *Species: Gridmask (1/8th Oumeth) *Gender: Male *Birthdate: 5/03/3996 AEQ *Height: 6'1" *Weight: 167.8 lbs. *Aura: Martin is a (self-declared) "skeptic" (trademarked). He personally doesn't follow any deity, is openly anti-government, and even believes in some strange things, like conspiracy theories and superstitions. He is in a relationship with Aqua. He runs a shop selling "potions." Martin has black hair with red tips on his head, with both sides trimmed, and long facial hair. His eyes are a chocolate brown, and his skin is a similar color. He has a bony, strong face, which has a darkened line going diagonally through it-- a sign of his Oumeth side. He stands at six feet one inch tall, and has a strong build, evident that he works out often. He usually has a look of suspicion on his face. He normally wears a grey headband, a beige sweater, a green camo jacket, and camo pants. Combat Info Attacks * - Punches the target several times. * - Punches upwards at a target. May the target. * - Makes claws emerge from his hand-weapons, and then jumps onto the target. May inflict on the target. * - Surrounds himself in Void magic, making him harder to hit. Increases evasion. * - Increases attack, and will auto-revive if he is incapacitated within the next 3 turns. * - Punches so quickly that the friction created by his fist moving through the air sets it on fire for a moment. Deals good fire/non-elemental damage. * - Lets out a special call. Forces opponents to target only him for the next turn. Has a 1% chance to summon Cerberus to deal incredibly damage. Armament * - Gauntlets that Martin wears to help him deal damage. Deals 50% -type damage with non-elemental attacks. * - Earthy-metal guantlets. Deal 50% -type damage with non-elemental attacks. * - Shiny guantlets. Increases the power of . * - A green helmet, camo jacket and camo pants. Increases evasion by 5%. * - A cowboy's jeans, shirt, hat, and leather. Increases accuracy by 5%. * - Increases strength (allegedly). * - Increases stamina (allegedly). * - Restores health (allegedly). Traits * - Will survive OHKO with 1 HP. * - Has a 15% resistance to . * - Has a 10% resistance to . * - Has immunity to . Basic Info *Species: Angel (disguised as Gridmask) *Gender: Female *Birthdate: 6/19/-194 AEQ *Height: 5'4" *Weight: 151 lbs. *Aura: After having long-since left Ludus-Prime to aide the likes of Asterion in Heaven and Everspring, Raskova has returned with her husband Praxis to address the new danger threatening the safety and rights of the people of Ludus-- Emporer Jack Penn Cherno I. She is considered to be a leader of a secret resistance force that lives under the ground in one of Emporer Cherno’s biggest cities. She is currently hiding her Awakened angel form, and only wants to reveal it when engaging in battle with the corrupt Emporer. Raskova has somewhat messy shoulder-length black hair in a “mom” haircut. Her eyes are a steely teal, and her skin is a fair peachy color. She has a mature and serious face. She normally wears eyeliner, mascara, and teal lipstick. She stands at five feet four inches tall, and has a fit build. She normally wears cyan Kamina sunglasses, and white ancient robes. Combat Info Attacks * - Provides Raskova with random buffs that last throughout the battle. Can only be used within the first 2 turns. * - Increases Raskova and allies' Speed stat and lowers enemy accuracy. * - Removes debuffs/status effects and heals Raskova slightly. If an opponent is a Manic demon or those who have a notable level of wrathful sin, this move will also slightly debuff them. * - With telekinetic power, brings the target into the air and then throws them far. Hits four times before ending. * - Traps the target in several circles of chains and words in many different languages. Deals minor damage and may inflict or . Debuffs Erosian demons or those who have a notable level of lustful sin. * - Allows Raskova to teleport. Can be used to guarantee dodging all attacks for one turn. Can only be used once every 20 turns. * - Breaths small shards of ice at opponents. Deals ice type damage and minor air type damage. May inflict on targets. * - Is covered in flames, jumps into the air, and then launches towards the target like a bird to its prey. Raskova receives 1/11th of the damage she dealt back. Has a 5% critical chance and 25% chance to burn the target. * - Raskova takes the first attack with her currently equipped offensive weapon. Is forced into use if Raskova will have the first attack. * - Fairly weak attack, but has outstanding accuracy and a slightly higher Critical chance. * - Nullifies the damage and effects of the previous attack dealt to Raskova. Displays an oddly iconic white spiked shape with red symbols inside when used. * - This ability does not affect deities, angels, and those who are blessed by a deity loyal to the Creation Trio. Curses the targets Armament from use, and Seals their Traits. * - Attacks all targets by slamming/striking her current weapon into the ground. Has a chance to stop movement of all targets. Normal power is achieved if the attack is performed with a hammer/gavel; it will not be quite as powerful otherwise. Power is increased slightly if a sounding block is also equipped. Armament * - White robes that Raskova wears. * - Sunglasses that Raskova wears. * - Hammer weapon that Raskova uses. * - Sword weapon that Raskova uses. Traits * - If an item is stolen from Raskova, the thief will be dealt Karmic damage each turn they remain having the stolen item. Raskova cannot steal an item from someone else. Additional minor damage can be factored in if the thief is a Pragmatic or Ludusian demon, or if they have a notable level of greedy or envious sin. * - Provides Raskova with a random minor stat buff when an opponent is incapacitated. This buff is increased if they are defeated by Final Judgement. * - If an Aura is activated to a high extent, Raskova will take very minor damage and lose 10% accuracy for the duration of the Aura use. Sound-based attacks deal 7% more damage to Raskova and temporarily decrease her accuracy by 3% each use. * - Attacks have a chance of inflicting targets with , which deals damage throughout the battle if they have negative Karma. The amount of total damage dealt over time is somewhat proportional to their level of Karma. If they have positive Karma, it will not initially deal damage, though if they deal damage to Raskova or her allies they will be considered susceptible to it, and will take 1/4th of the damage they inflicted to Raskova and allies over time when inflicted with this. * - When entering a battle, if Raskova has already attacked, all opponents will be unable to run from the battle, and attempting to do so will only lower their speed. * - Damage received from Mind-type attacks is decreased by 10%, and Raskova is 25% less likely to become Confused. * - In an instance where attacking an enemy will result in causing counter damage to Raskova, the damage received will be halved. * - Can easily achieve higher levels, however, her stats are usually not used to their full potential in most cases. Her unused potential can decrease slightly based on the health condition of herself and her allies, making her approach what her true power would be in response to the danger of the situation. * - As an angel, she can regenerate some of her health at the end of each turn without having to spend a turn on it. Regeneration is weaker than a usual regeneration ability would be to balance this out. Basic Info *Species: Mutated Gridmask *Gender: Male *Birthdate: ??? (biologically 17) *Height: 6'0.5" *Weight: 153.79 lbs. *Aura: Grylos is a mysterious, shady guy with an unknown past. He is apparently the brother of Ioanna. He is apparently a very violent, rude, and manipulative person. Grylos has short, messy, jet-black hair. His eyes are a rust brown, and his skin is a tan color. He has a soothingly handsome yet rough face, and slight stubble. He stands at six feet and half an inch, and a strong, well-built body. He normally wears a dark fedora, a rust-color jacket, suspenders, and dress pants, a black T-shirt, and black shoes. He normally carries a black cane with a clown’s face on it. Combat Info Attack * - Whacks the target quickly. Deals low damage, but has very high accuracy. * - Winds back, then quickly leaps forward and stabs the target. May cause the target to . * - Shoots a single target eight times. * - Runs up and suplexes a target, dealing good damage and rendering them unable to attack for a turn. * - Shoots a bolt of dark energy from his weapon, hitting a single target for good -type damage. * - Does a full rotation, and then fires a powerful blast of dark energy as quickly as possible. Has strange accuracy, but deals extreme damage if it hits. Armament * - A cane with the face of a clown on it. Contains an odd dark energy... also, can transform into the . ** - A large assault rifle with the face of a clown on the scope. Transforms into a cane for inconspicuousness. * - A rust-covered metal spade. * - Increases damage dealt to deities by 10%. * - A rust-coloured dress jacket. Increases defense by 10% when worn, but decreases speed by 5%. * - A black t-shirt and rust-coloured suspenders/pants. Increases defense by 10%. Traits * - Has the power to slay deitic forces. * - Receives 20% less damage from -type attacks, but receives 10% more damage from -type attacks. Basic Info *Species: Mutated Gridmask *Gender: Male *Birthdate: 10/02/3975 AEQ *Height: 6'1" *Weight: 152.88 lbs. *Aura: Jack Penn Cherno first gained fame when he won the election for Emporer of Ludus (shortly after the death of the previous Emporer before the coming of the new millennium) and marrying a high-class member of a traditionalist gridmaskian tribe. However, within the following decade or so, the rest of Jack's family all mysteriously disappeared without a trace, and, following this, Jack inexplicably gained a mass following of monsters and machines, which he then used to enforce his will as a supreme and unchallenged dictator of Ludus, enforcing a big and tyrannical state. Emporer Jack Penn Cherno I has very messy and unkempt dark-greyish hair-- it very much looks like he’s had his attention centered around other things than keeping his hair in a good condition. He has an old, hard face and blood-red eyes hidden behind a silver, baby-faced mask. His skin is pale, apparently from not having been out in the sun for quite some time. He stands at about six feet and one inch tall, and, despite his age being notably above most of the the rest of the main cast, he is still in a very fine physical condition. He normally wears a collared, button-up dress shirt, and vertically-striped khaki pants, as well as a lab coat. Combat Info Attacks * - Pounds the ground, causing a shockwave to run through it. Deals slight damage to all grounded opponents. * - Goes up to an opponent and strangles them. Lower than average accuracy, but may the target. * - Creates a ball of fire that rains smaller flames onto all opponents. Has a low chance to targets. * - The same ability used by Zachary Isles. Causes auric star-shapes to rain onto all opponents. * - Jack goes up to a target and hits them with either a 2-hit combo, 3-hit combo, 4-hit combo, 5-hit combo, 6-hit combo, 7-hit combo, 8-hit combo, or 9-hit combo. May inflict on the target. * - Creates a small sun in front of him, and then causes it to rapidly die. Has a low chance to inflict on all opponents, but deals massive damage to them all. This attack cannot be used twice within 6 turns. * - A powerful beam of intertwining and energy that hits a target for massive damage, and deals 1/3rd of the damage to all other opponents. Requires a turn to charge. * - Jack ethereally jabs at a target, forcing the attacks and traits they can use to be cut in half for three turns (i.e. if the target has 10 attacks, they can only use 5 of those 10 attacks, and the 5 they can use are chosen randomly; if the target has 4 traits, 2 of them are cancelled out and cannot take effect). This attack cannot be used twice within 4 turns. Armament * - Makes people unable to scan his stats. * - ??? * - Allows him to immediately scan the stats of all his opponents. Traits * - Will survive OHKO with 1 HP if health is above 50%. * - Jack Penn Cherno I cannot flee battle, but neither can opponents. * - Accuracy cannot be lowered or debuffed. & Species: Monster??? Basic Info *Species: 1/2 Gridmask, 1/4 Mechai, 1/4 Angel *Gender: Female *Birthdate: 3/27/3999 AEQ *Height: 5’8” *Weight: 141.41 lbs. *Aura: Velua Range is a regal warrior who follows Raskova yet acts more like a bit of a lone wolf. She apparently has a history with Blake, as well as Grylos. She hopes to help to free Ludus from the tyranny of Emporer Jack Penn Cherno I, as well as gain recognition and appreciation from Raskova. Velua has long, flowing, shiny white hair, which is about elbow-length but with shorter bangs. Her eyes are a shiny sky-blue, and her skin is a deep caramel color. She has a smooth face. She stands at five feet, eight inches tall, and has a muscular, fit build. She normally wears bluish fiber armor underneath a thicker, strong, heavy metal armor. Combat Info Attacks * - Velua slashes with her sword. May inflict on the target. * - Velua jumps up into the air and kicks the target. Has high accuracy. * - A simple air attack that sends a whirlwind at a single opponent. * - Velua conjures up a large whirlwind, which deals good wind damage to all opponents. * - Velua uses her aura to create a steely coating around her sword, which she then uses to hit the target. Deals great -type damage. * - Velua steadies her heart for a moment and tells herself to act with an Iron Will. Increases Defense by 25%, but lowers Attack by just as much. * - Velua steadies her heart for a moment and tells herself to act with a Strong Will. Increases Attack by 25%, but lowers Defense by just as much. * - Requires a turn to charge. Velua gathers up powerful energy, and then releases a bolt of wind power that can turn boulders into dust. * - Velua exerts wind from her aura, cancelling out all weather-type or arena-influencing effects. Armament * - Heavy metal armor. Provides great defense, but is very heavy and limits movement a bit. When worn, Defense is increased by 20%, but speed is decreased by 10%. When Velua’s HP goes below 50%, the armor breaks. * - Made of osmium and carbon fibers, this reinforced, breathable, skin-tight armor allows for full mobility as well as decent defense. * - A blade made of strong steel, with a hilt displaying an design reminiscent of flowing winds. Traits * - Cannot be killed in one hit if her HP is above 50%. * - Accuracy cannot be lowered. * - Cannot be hit by ground-based attacks. * - Is immune to being . Basic Info *Species: Gridmask??? *Gender: Male *Birthdate: 2/04/3999 AEQ *Height: 5’8” *Weight: 152.75 lbs. *Aura: Blake Ema is the cousin of Dolce, one of her last relatives. Blake lives in a big city. Blake is somewhat of a flirt, and apparently has a crush on Velua-- as well as a history with her. Blake has short, messy brown hair with a boy-ish haircut. His eyes are an emerald green, and his skin is a soft peachy color. He stands at about five feet, eight inches, with a fair, somewhat muscular build. He normally wears a cozy red sweater and black jeans. Combat Info Attacks * - Launches up into the air, and then kicks the target. * - Breathes plumes of fire onto all targets. Has a chance to targets. * - Causes a large spike of ice to rise from the ground, piercing a single target with great -type damage. * - Causes stalks of green bamboo to rise from the ground, piercing the target several times. Hits 6 times. Has a chance to the target. * - Shoots a bolt of plasma at a single target, which deals 1/3 splash damage to all opponents. Has a slight chance of targets. Armament * - A red striped sweater. Decreases damage taken from - and -type attacks by 5%. * - Black jeans with a chain on them. Decease damage taken from -type attacks by 5%. Traits * - Gains a +20% buff in evasion when battle starts. * - When Dolce is present in battle, both gain a +5% critical chance. *Species: Mutated Troll (the Hankvi kind, not the other kind) *Species: Fairy Basic Info *Species: Dreamkind *Gender: Female *Birthdate: Before Time *Height: 5’6.5” *Weight: 240.88 lbs *Aura: Kairos Ichorus is a mysterious character who’s story is completely unknown. Kairos Ichorus has soft, smooth, silky jade-coloured hair, just above shoulder length, with pink streaks throughout. She has sapphire blue eyes, and tan skin. She stands at about five feet, six and a half inches tall, with a slim build. Combat Info Attacks * - Casts a spell in which a clock appears in front of the target, and then clock then winds backwards, before turning black and fading away. 100% chance to inflict on the target. * - Casts a spell on herself or an ally in which a clock appears in front of the target, and the clock then winds quickly forward, before turning red and fading away. Doubles Speed stat of the target. * - Hides beneath the fractions of nanoseconds for a turn. High chance of inflicting on all opponents. * - With a speed-- influenced by time magic-- so fast that it leaves behind an after image, Kairos kicks a single target for heavy damage. * - Charges with time energy, and then strikes down hard on a target. * - Travels in time to make eight counterparts in the same place, and then attacks a single target for a powerful 8-hit attack. Armament *??? Traits *??? Category:Blog posts